


在桌下牵手的乐队男孩

by NykoKaamos



Series: 贝斯偷拉手 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, 傻白甜搞笑无脑, 字数7.6k
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Real Men乐队的贝斯手卢卡与敌对乐队B-Boys的贝斯手伊万一见钟情了。





	在桌下牵手的乐队男孩

**1**

“卢卡呢？卢卡在哪？”梳着莫西干头的人吐着烟圈走来，“哦，你在这。”

正在练习室角落修改乐谱的莫德里奇抬头，闻到烟味后皱了眉。

“哎，你怎么又待在角落。”莫西干头在他面前盘腿坐下，“明天的杂志采访，你想好要说什么了吗？”

“采访？明天？不是……不是安排在下周吗？”

“听说他们也接受了别的杂志的采访，下周就出刊，所以我们也不能落后啦。你没做准备吗？那今晚回去记得做哦。”莫西干头在离开前摸了一把莫德里奇的头发，“啊，你就想想要怎么批评他们那个贝斯手，拉什么，等下，叫啥来着？……”

“拉基蒂奇。伊万·拉基蒂奇。”莫德里奇提醒。

“哦，对对对，你怎么把他名字记那么清楚？你是派到我们这边的间谍呢？还是喜欢人家呢？”

“……”

“好了，不调戏你了。待会合练最后一次，今天就可以结束了。”

 

莫德里奇看着莫西干头渐渐走远，拿起放在音响上的手机。

_“你在采访里说了我什么坏话？”_

选择联系人“Raketa”，发送。

十几秒后就收到了回复： _“哈哈，你也收到了同样的任务？”_

_“是的。因为听说你们也接受了采访，所以我们的采访还提前了。所以，你到底说了我什么坏话？:/！”_

_“我说，‘Real Men的莫德里奇长不高’——”_

_“……”_

_“——‘所以总是被欺负。’”_

_“Duran Duran演唱会的票你别想要了:)”_

_“‘所以我才特别需要保护他’——当然这句话我没对记者说。喂，演唱会的票要留给我，Duran Duran的和你们的！”_

莫德里奇自言自语“不给”，放下手机继续去修改乐谱，无视不断蹦来的新讯息。 

* * *

 

**2**

莫西干头口中的“他们”指的是拉基蒂奇所在的乐队“B(ad)-Boys”，最当红的两支乐队之一。而另一支，则是莫德里奇所在的“Real Men”。两只（名字都极度愚蠢的）乐队几乎是同时出道、风格相似、在界内口碑和荣誉等同，且海内外的人气都极高，因此常被媒体视为死对头，而双方死忠也总是吵得不可开交。两支乐队的主唱兼主创本身也是脾气暴躁、热爱闹事的人，不但不劝架，还总热情地投入到这场骂战中、并当起对骂领袖。

而莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇，两人分别是各自乐队中存在感最低的贝斯手，从不想参与这场混战，但总不得不被要求参与。

 

过了一天，莫德里奇始终想不出要说关于拉基蒂奇怎样的坏话。抱着贝斯的他看到练习室的门被推开，杂志记者走了进来。死期越来越近，他拉了一把身旁的鼓手，问：“那个采访……我可以逃过去吗？”

“应该不行。经纪人要求每个人都要发言，为了炒作和人气。”

“好吧……”莫德里奇放下贝斯，稍稍整理衣领，然后往沙发那边走去。

 

他在这个乐队里的发言权不大，因为不是最被唱片公司和经纪人重视的主唱和吉他手，也因为是最晚加入的人。原来的贝斯手和其他成员是从高中时期就认识的好友。但在乐队与唱片公司签约的那天，原贝斯手神经质地大吼“摇滚已死”后便放弃摇滚、跑去荷兰沉迷电音。

莫德里奇原是名不见传的地下乐团的成员，在某天背着贝斯路过Real Men乐队的练习室时，被站在门口因失去贝斯手而一脸惆怅的莫西干头主唱拉了进去。为其他三人表演了一段后，莫西干头说：“就你了。”于是，莫德里奇就成为了Real Men的一员。

因个人性格原因，在加入乐队后，他与其他成员的来往不算密切，只是保持着友好的同事关系。他不与莫西干头去参加模特众多的派对，不与吉他手去参加诗社活动，也不与鼓手参加养猪心得交流论坛，即使在乐队发行首专一炮而红后，他也是保持着以前在地下乐队的平凡生活：早餐店，练习室，录音室，乐器店，七十平米的小家。偶尔去一趟服装店和唱片店。

莫德里奇便是在唱片店里遇到拉基蒂奇的。那时乐队处于首专录音后半段，他跟随乐队去海外录音。某个完成工作的夜晚，他心血来潮，去附近的唱片店寻找一张总是缺货的黑胶唱片。幸运的是，唱片店里还剩一张。他兴奋地将手伸向那宝贵的最后一张时，另一个陌生人的手也同样伸了过来。

“呃，请吧。”莫德里奇的手缩回裤兜。

“不，你先的。”对方的手收回水洗牛仔夹克。

“不不不，我只是随便看看，没有想要这张……”

“你是贝斯手吗？”对方将唱片拿起，“一般只有贝斯手才会特地来找这张唱片。其他人或许会觉得很无聊。所以，你是吗？”

“是、是的。但是我的乐队还没有发行正式专辑，最近来这边录音。”

“很巧，我也是，我的乐队也是。”陌生人的一只手放过唱片，朝莫德里奇伸去，“来，作为同行，握手吧。”

接着对方又以“方便同行交流”为由，主动与莫德里奇交换手机号。在交换名字的那刻，莫德里奇小心翼翼地问起对方——现在他知道了，对方叫拉基蒂奇——是哪里人。

“哎，克罗地亚人，在瑞士长大。”

又很巧诶，“……我也是克罗地亚人。但是现在在西班牙。”

“这么巧吗？我也是在西班牙。”

再深入交流，可惜却不是在同一个城市。

手中的唱片已被抓热。拉基蒂奇在上一个话题结束后，问：“这个唱片……”

“你拿着吧。”

“不行，明明是你先……”

“不不不，是你。”

“哎，我不喜欢这样。”水洗牛仔夹克里的人托着下巴思考了一会儿，然后眼神一亮，“这里有两碟。要不，我拿着一碟，你拿着另一碟……”

“然后我们交换着一起听？”

“对的，哪天你来我的城市演出时，就来找我。反正你已经有了我的号码。”

这即是莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇的故事的开端。

 

想起了，莫德里奇想起了拉基蒂奇有什么不好了。他自己拿走了质量更高的有Side A和Side B的那碟，而把不太精彩的Side C和Side D留给了自己。

但这不能说。成员们都不知道一直严格保密私生活的他与拉基蒂奇有私下接触，更不知道他和拉基蒂奇还是一对恋人。更不能让粉丝们知道，尤其还是在这种两队吵得水深火热的时候。

“嘿，卢卡，到你的发言时刻了。你是怎么看待B-Boys的贝斯手拉基蒂奇的呢？”坐在单人沙发上的记者问。

“他挺好的……”莫德里奇收获莫西干头的眼神警告，“呃……就是……就是踢球之后球衣会很臭。”

天啊，在胡扯什么，谁踢球之后球衣不会很难闻。莫德里奇在脑内骂自己傻瓜。

“嗯？你是怎么知道的呢？”

怎么知道的？当然是因为和他一起踢球——在你们都看不到的秘密地方——后，帮他将球衣丢进洗衣机时知道的。但是不能说，不能说。

莫德里奇开始有些焦急，双手忙在半空中比划着：“我听说他很喜欢踢球，呃，也很喜欢踢球后把球衣球裤送给粉丝。有一次在餐厅里，我偶然听到他的粉丝说他的球衣味道不太好。就是这样……”

“真是有趣的事。那么，接下来……”

记者转向莫西干头，再次采访作为乐队主唱和主创的那人。莫德里奇松了一口气，庆幸总算是逃过了一劫。然后他偷摸摸地拿出被压在大腿下的手机，静静地给拉基蒂奇编辑简讯。

_“对不起啦。”_

* * *

 

**3**

“啊啊啊，卢卡，你为什么要把那种事和记者说？！”电话另一头的拉基蒂奇发出了哀怨声。

“……因为我找不到你的别的缺点。”莫德里奇在窗边捏着窗帘边缘，“这也不是我的错。”

“我有很多缺点。”

“比如呢？”

“太懒的时候不想洗头？”

“我觉得很多人都这样。”

“我有时候会弹错歌曲。”

“我有时候也会。很多人都会。”

“我离恋人太远了，总是没法照顾他，我真不是一个好人。”

“……伊万你是在变相骂我吗？”

“不是啦。对不起。别生气。好吧，我真是完美无缺。”

“自恋，我知道了，伊万·拉基蒂奇很自恋。”

“我觉得这个比‘球衣很臭’好得多了。”

“有吗？话说，当初你把唱片的Side C和Side D留给我，自己拿走Side A和Side B，这个行为挺自私的。好了，拉基蒂奇，自恋又自私。”

“我是故意的。”拉基蒂奇在那一边拨动贝斯琴弦， “就是想让你来找我。”

莫德里奇的额头抵在冰凉的玻璃窗上，盯着远处的大桥与行人，问：“你怎么确定我会去找你呢？”

“承认吧，你当时就是对我心动了。”

 

从和拉基蒂奇在唱片店门口分别的那一刻开始，莫德里奇便开始思索和畅想自己的下一趟巴塞罗那之行。他找经纪人询问他们接下来的日程——四个月后发行首张专辑，接下来是小型巡演，第五站是巴塞罗那。也就是说，他在约五个月后才能见到拉基蒂奇。但一见钟情后有些焦急的他不想等太久。完成混音后的一个短假期，他抱着那张Side C和Side D的唱片偷偷飞去了巴塞罗那。

“嗨。我来要回Side A和Side B了。”

这是他与拉基蒂奇的对话界面中的第一条讯息，他祈祷对方知道是什么意思，祈祷对方没有忘记他。

“啊，是你吗？”

“是我。”

拉基蒂奇发来一个地址，并告知晚上八点后可以过来，在这之前他正忙着在混音室里工作。如果早到的话，楼下的咖啡馆不错。

“当然，如果喝咖啡晚上睡不着的话，可别怪我。”

莫德里奇无处可去，毕竟他此次出行的目的仅此一个，于是早早地就到了拉基蒂奇的楼下，并在对方推荐的咖啡馆里喝了两杯咖啡，直到对方回来。

那晚的结果即是，拉基蒂奇的黑胶和莫德里奇的黑胶各自放了两次，两人再讨论了二十分钟的心得后，莫德里奇还没发困。

拉基蒂奇看着对方那在落地灯的暖黄光中炯炯有神的双眼，柔声问：“卢卡，你想看电影吗？”

点点头，莫德里奇问对方有什么片子。

走到门边的拉基蒂奇从挂在门上的挎包中翻出碟片，说：“这个吧。我在回来的路上租的。”

——是《爱在黎明破晓前》。

两个男人在深夜里看爱情片，还是对方主动提出的，真是吊诡，也真是好兆头，莫德里奇想。所以他欣然同意。

他摁下遥控器上的播放键，接过拉基蒂奇递来的啤酒，往左边挪了挪身子给对方腾出更多位置，然后开启了他的巴塞罗那神奇之旅下半段。

心思完全不在电影上。莫德里奇全程窝在沙发中，注视着身体前倾、看得认真的拉基蒂奇，听他时不时发出“伊桑·霍克真帅啊”的赞美。伊桑·霍克帅么？有伊万·拉基蒂奇英俊么？没有，丝毫没有，莫德里奇想。

_“你是不是想说，你想吻我？”_ 影片中的女主角问。

_“是的。”_ 男主角用唇语回答。

“你是不是想吻他？”“是的，我想。”——莫德里奇在脑内完成了一次独自的对话。然后他放下手中被捏得变形的啤酒罐，搂过旁边的拉基蒂奇，迫不及待地就将嘴唇印了上去。由于太急切，他的长发还意外地被夹在二人的唇瓣间。

这次录的最短的一首歌有多长？两分十秒。就用了两分十秒，原本呆愣在电视机前的拉基蒂奇就将吻得热烈的莫德里奇抱上了床。

 

“好的，拉基蒂奇，自恋，自私，还自大。”莫德里奇朝玻璃窗哈了一口气，“你也得承认，你也一眼就喜欢我了。”

“我当然承认。”拉基蒂奇在那边笑，“否则我不会拉上你看爱情片的。”

“……这也是你计划中的一部分？”他往玻璃窗上画爱心。

“是的。”

“我第一次知道。太狡诈了。”

“我还准备了《爱在黄昏日落时》和《爱在午夜降临前》，以防万一。”

“如果三部过去，我还是没有主动呢？”

“我不介意等。等到2022年，第四部发行时，再和你一起看。”

“……这些话都是从哪里学来的？不会天天都和你的那些女粉丝说吧？”

“猜对了，哈哈。”

莫德里奇气鼓鼓地将电话挂断，并将玻璃窗上的爱心用手背抹掉。

 

生气固然是假的。在临睡前他又收到了对方的简讯，不再是调情，而是问工作上的事。拉基蒂奇问，他的乐队什么时候发行新专，什么时候来巴塞罗那巡演。

_“新专下周发行——你要记得买，也要记得藏好——巡演，不知道，好像没有去巴塞罗那的计划。最近两个乐队吵得太凶了。”_

_“好吧，这场无聊的战役什么时候停下。我们最近也没有去马德里演出的计划。”_

_“不知道，我觉得不会停下。啊啊啊，真烦。”_

_“卢卡，我想见你。”_

_“噢，伊万，我也想见你，亲爱的。那群阻挡我们恋爱的人，该死的。”_

* * *

 

**4**

这是莫德里奇第五次查询他们的新专辑在巴塞罗那的销量，非常好，甚至比上一张专辑的还不错，估计是舆论在助力。他问过几次经纪人，真的没有在巴塞罗那演出的计划吗，而答案都是令人沮丧的“真的没有，待这波风波过去或许会有吧。别急啊卢卡，这么想去那边干什么呢”。

与此同时，他也悄悄地查询了拉基蒂奇的乐队B-Boys的新专的销量和巡演计划。销量不错，在马德里也是，他为此开心——要是被乐队其他人知道他或许会挨打了——而巡演海报上，同样令人沮丧的，没有马德里站的名字。

放下手机，莫德里奇难过地托着下巴。

莫西干头正好路过，轻拍他的脑袋。

“卢卡你这次回归怎么这么沮丧？明明我们唱的都是甜度超高的爱情歌曲！你不喜欢吗？！”

——不喜欢，不喜欢，唱再多甜味的歌曲又怎样，见不到喜欢的人还是很悲伤。

 

“下个周五我们会去巴塞罗那。”莫德里奇说。

那时两支乐队的关系还没那么紧张，Real Men能常去巴塞罗那演出，B-Boys也常跑马德里，为两队表面好好工作、实际上想赶紧下班跑去约会的两位贝斯手提供了太多绝好的接触机会。

“我看看我的日程表……操，那天我要去阿姆斯特丹。隔天有阿姆斯特丹的演出。”

啊噢。那就没法见面了。莫德里奇叹了一口气，说真可惜，下次吧。

到达巴塞罗那的那天，在完成乐队的排练工作后，他一个人如游客般走了之前没走过的博物馆与教堂，最后觉得索然无味，便往拉基蒂奇的家走去，拿起对方藏在花盆下的钥匙，踏入对方的私人领域。

熟悉的房间没有太多的改变。拉基蒂奇猜测他或许会来，所以在餐桌上留下便签，内容是常规的问好，冰箱里有什么，酒柜里有哪些新酒，附近有哪些不错的新餐厅，走之前来不及了请帮忙收拾卧室，感谢，想和你一起去看球赛，想念你，爱你。

莫德里奇卸下背包，将便签小心翼翼地收进随身携带、用于记录写歌灵感的笔记本的封底隔层，然后走向拉基蒂奇的卧室。他去叠对方衣柜里的T恤，发现自己似乎能记得少了哪一件。或许拉基蒂奇演出时要穿上它们吧。

他突然想到了什么，拿起手机，钻到还算宽敞的衣柜里，在熟悉的衣物味道的萦绕中拨通了拉基蒂奇的电话。还好对方没在飞机上，电话很快被接通。

“伊万，别告诉我你要穿着那件滑稽的T恤去阿姆斯特丹。”莫德里奇说。

“啊？哪一件？”

“你知道的。”

“我不知道。你说的是哪一件？”

“就是……”

“嗯？”

“印着‘Te amo’的那一件。”

“你再说一次。”

“Te amo…”

“Yo también te amo.”

然后拉基蒂奇难得地擅自挂断了电话，留下莫德里奇在衣柜里拿着手机发愣。

当晚的演出顺利地进行。安可结束，莫德里奇照例把自己的拨片扔给台下的观众。

他在台上观察着由一片小小拨片而挑起的混战。最后的幸运观众是一位穿着白色T恤衫、戴着鸭舌帽的高个子。

莫德里奇看到对方从弯着腰争夺拨片的人群中渐渐站起，看到对方身上的T恤衫上印着的字样。

——“Te amo”。

没错，字体没错，尺码没错，身高没错，体格没错。

——是拉基蒂奇。

莫德里奇挠挠头，有些慌乱地走下了舞台。

后来他了解到拉基蒂奇在去阿姆斯特丹前改签了机票，换成次日最早的一趟航班。至于做这一切的原因，当然是莫德里奇。

“天，这件T恤真的很难看。”莫德里奇坐在地毯上，指着对面拉基蒂奇身上的T恤。

“……我中学时期来西班牙旅行时买的。”拉基蒂奇摊开双手，摆出无辜状。

“要是穿上这件T恤去演出，你绝对会被嘲笑的。”

“还不是你的粉丝在嘲笑我呢。”

“你是在怪我吗？那我代他们说一声对不起。”

“没事，反正是穿给你看的。”

莫德里奇已经能够做到在喝水时听这些隐隐约约的告白却不会被呛到，他只是轻咳了一声，然后说知道的。

身子前倾，他跪坐在地上，抱着拉基蒂奇的头。

“我也爱你。早点睡吧，明早我送你。”

 

惊喜没有出现。

这次接住拨片的人是一个男生，但不是拉基蒂奇。

“卢卡，你的男粉丝真多啊。”吉他手在一旁说，“上次也是。”

“嗯。”

莫德里奇没有参加afterparty，匆匆收拾了乐器，将它交给经纪人，然后独自小心地从场馆后门溜走，朝地铁口走去。他被场馆的空气弄得有点头晕，不太想打车，反正这里离家也近。只要戴个口罩，拉起帽衫后的帽子，没人会认出他这个低调的贝斯手，顺利回到家并不困难。

在通向列车的走廊上，他边走边低头盯泛黄的白色帆布鞋，有些走神，然后撞上了迎面走来的人。原以为说声“抱歉”就没事，但对方看来并没打算将他放过，紧抓着莫德里奇的肩膀，将他带到墙边。

还以为遇到了什么蛮不讲理的人，皱着眉头的莫德里奇准备摘下口罩同对方说理，抬眼一看，却发现是同样戴着口罩的拉基蒂奇。

“你怎么……”

拉基蒂奇没让他说完，低头隔着两层口罩吻住莫德里奇。

他怕引来路人的注目，双手松开对方的肩膀，给自己戴上帽衫的帽子。

“如果不来，接下来就没时间见面了。”两层口罩分离，拉基蒂奇说，“可惜没赶上。我买了票的。”

“呃……”莫德里奇还是一脸愕然。

“给你们乐队买专辑又买票的，我可是你的忠实粉丝。”

“我……”

“好了好了，‘我爱你’，我知道的。”

* * *

 

**5**

“哈哈哈，今年的年度最佳专辑提名果然少不了我们。”莫西干头说，“今晚我们一起去吃饭吧，顺便讨论颁奖典礼时要穿什么。”

“我觉得Saint Laurent会赞助我们。”

“别说了，他们的裤管窄得我随时都要崩溃，鼓打着打着裤裆就要崩开。卢卡，你呢，你想穿什么？”

“啊？”莫德里奇摘下耳机，手忙脚乱地将音量调小，要是被队友发现他在听B-Boys的歌可就太惨了，“你们在说什么？”

“今年冥王星奖的颁奖典礼啊。”

“提名出来了？”

“刚刚出，有我们啦，别担心。你这回的表现受到夸奖哦。”

“噢，祝贺，谢谢。”

莫德里奇急忙低头搜索提名名单，看到B-Boys的专辑也在其中时，才百分百放心下来。

 

自Real Men和B-Boys出道以来，每年冥王星奖的最佳专辑获奖者无非就是两者其中之一。莫德里奇其实对拿不拿奖无所谓，拉基蒂奇也是，他们都觉得自己做到自己能力的最好足矣，至于是否需要一个奖杯去证明，不太重要。但两边的主唱显然不这么认为，他们每年必要争、必要吵。

莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇只是开心，又多了一个可以见面的机会。

主办方总是非常识趣地将两支乐队安排在同一个圆桌，于是大家可以看到的便是：挨着坐的主唱大眼瞪小眼，吉他手假装相互看不见，鼓手各自在刷着自己的手机，而同样挨着坐的两位贝斯手却是偷偷地在桌下谈情说爱。

最开始是互相踢着对方的鞋，后来是莫德里奇在桌下偷偷勾起拉基蒂奇的小拇指，再后来是拉基蒂奇去抚摸对方愈来愈僵硬的大腿。

呼吸越来越不行的莫德里奇赶忙踢了踢拉基蒂奇，并拿出手机，环顾四周后才敢编辑简讯。

_“停下！！！！”_

拉基蒂奇收到简讯后才乖乖地停止了危险动作，然后编辑。

_“你那边是双人房吗？”_

_“对的。该死的主办方永远不让一人一间，我没法逃。”_

_“我这边也是。唉，结束后再说吧，在这边多留一天？”_

_“好。”_

放下手机，拉基蒂奇的右手重回桌布下，同莫德里奇的左手十指紧扣。

 

今年的提名专辑，除了Real Men和B-Boys的，还有一位新人歌手的出道作品。两边的主唱都满满自信，认为新人绝不是自己的对手，自己的对手永远只有那一个。

莫德里奇无所谓，他只是看着不远处的拉基蒂奇，心想，对方应该多穿点西装嘛。

“今年，我们的最佳专辑是——”话筒前的颁奖嘉宾缓缓打开信封，“——新人Moses Sumney的《Aromanticism》！”

Real Men与B-Boys的主唱们一脸不可思议。边鼓掌边在心里握拳。

 

颁奖典礼结束后，场外，两边的主唱不知为何又打得不可开交。

“你他妈的为什么不把专辑做好一些？拿个奖这么难吗？！”

“怪我吗？你看你写的都是什么好歌？怎么拿不到奖？！”

“他妈的输给了新人！你们Real Men丢不丢脸？！”

“说我们？你们B-Boys呢？一群二十好几的老男人还敢叫自己男孩？！”

“他妈的拿不到最佳专辑还敢叫自己皇家真男人呢你们？！”

……

 

“那个，卢卡，”安抚完队长的情绪的拉基蒂奇终于来到莫德里奇身边，把他拉进一个自认为别人看不见的拐角，“主办方今年终于有钱了。”

“你也是单人间吗？”

“对，终于可以溜出来啦。”

“我……也是。”

“而且，是双人床。”

脸红的莫德里奇推了一把拉基蒂奇，说待会见，然后准备回去寻找自己的队友。

转过身，却发现两队的队长主唱就站在面前。

“你俩怎么搞在了一起？！”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 就是等比赛时的产物（开球时间要我老命）。突然写的，竟然一口气写完了。写的时候在想Blur与Oasis的世纪之战吧（不是）。  
> 冥王星奖就是水星奖的乱七八糟版hhhh 文中夹带私心安利Moses Sumney的《Aromanticism》，今天很喜欢的一张专辑，超喜欢那首《Lonely World》！  
> Real Men和B-Boys（名字真的好蠢）没获奖的原因是：两队的专辑都是（评委们不想再听的）甜甜恋爱风，而获奖专辑是“Aromanticism”——不恋爱主义？XD


End file.
